The Search for Schala
by Preacher
Summary: Magus's search for his sister.


Okay, I'm going to admit I'm addicted to Chrono Trigger. That's what led me to write   
this. In my opinion, Chrono is the best RPG video game I've ever played. As I said to my   
friend the other day, where else can you have a party of a robot, a prehistoric woman, and   
a frog? The only thing I really have against Chrono Trigger is that Magus is too pale.  
  
I intended to write the story without beating the game at first, but about halfway through I   
finished it. This meant that several scenes had to be cut. Originally, the story started with   
Lucca repairing Atropos. There were others scenes cut which I deemed unnecessary to   
the plot. However, I had to warp the rules a bit, since there are still gates and since now   
the End of Time has a gate to 12001 BC.   
  
Enough babbling. Even when you finish, there are still loose ends that the game does not   
cover. This story focuses on one of them. For all of you who were intrigued by the game,   
it's concept, and it's characters, this one's for you!  
  
Also dedicated to Lucy, and I hope she will also find what she is searching for.  
  
The Search for Schala  
  
By Preacher  
  
Lavos is dead. But my sister is still missing. I must find her. I need the gate key.  
  
  
Time: July 18, 1001 AD 7:35 AM  
Place: Lucca's House.  
Scene: Lucca's room.  
  
Tap tap. Tap tap.  
  
Lucca cracked one eye open, wondering who was knocking on her bedroom door. Then   
Lucca realized she had used her bedroom door when making Crono a garage for Epoch.   
Lucca sat up, and looked out the window at the sun.  
  
Then she nearly fell over from shock.   
  
Magus was tapping on her bedroom window. He was hovering in midair, his form   
outlined in black in the dim morning light. After Lucca caught her breath, she walked   
toward the window, and forced it open.   
"Can't you just use the door like a normal person?!?" Lucca yelled at Magus.  
Magus smiled. " Good Morning to you, too. Your parents were asleep, so I didn't want to   
wake them." Magus had decided that he could not stand being in even the same time   
period as Glenn, so he had taken up refuge north of Medina village. Lucca blinked, then   
fumbled around on her nightstand for her glasses.  
"So, what do you want, waking me at" she glanced at her clock "Seven forty?"   
"I need to borrow the gate key, so I can see Gaspar. I would ask Crono for the Epoch, but   
you know how hard he is to wake."  
"Do I ever! Well, fine." Lucca walked over to her desk, and pulled out the silver key.   
"Take care, Magus!"   
"You too, Lucca."  
  
Time: N/A  
Place: The end of Time  
Scene: By the lamppost  
  
Gaspar never got tired of waiting for nothing. Spekkio kept him company, although from   
time to time he did get a little annoying. Gaspar sighed. Spekkio was being annoying   
today. He glanced at the gate room. Nothing unusual. He still had visitors from time to   
time, (no pun intended) Robo, Crono, Lucca, Marle, and occasionally Ayla. They all   
looked to him for advice. Gaspar sat back in his rocking chair (a birthday present from   
Marle), and was starting to doze off, when a flash came from the gate room. Magus   
stepped through the swinging door.   
"Gaspar."  
"Magus! So nice to see you. I wasn't expecting any visitors."  
"I take it Spekkio's giving you a headache?"  
"Pray tell, how did you guess?"  
"He's looking more exuberant than normal."  
"Hum. True. Well, what brings you to the End of Time?"  
Magus looked more grave than usual. Gaspar thought to himself that this was rather   
difficult for Magus.   
"I need your help in finding my sister Schala."  
"Schala? Your sister. She was in the ocean palace when it crashed?"  
"Yes."  
"And you've checked all possibilities?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know if there would be anyone with intent for revenge on you?"  
Magus closed his eyes. He had no living enemies, save for Ozzie (hah) but would there   
be someone with intent for revenge on his other self, Janus? Yes, there would be.   
"Dalton."  
  
Gaspar sat back deeply in his chair. Most people would, at first glance, think that he was   
dead. Magus knew this was the position Gaspar took when in deep concentration.  
"But I thought Dalton died?" Magus asked.  
"Not died. He merely fell through the transport portal he was using to transport the   
GolemBoss. He could still be alive in the wreck of the Blackbird."  
"It crashed into the ocean. He could have found Schala." Magus's eyes looked at Gaspar,   
but were focused on a different target.   
"I'll be going now."  
Magus walked towards the door, and had one hand on it when…  
"Magus." Magus said nothing. "You…are willing to…accept her possible death, aren't   
you?"  
Magus didn't move, but spoke, a cold flame in his voice.  
  
"Gaspar, I have nothing left to lose but my hope for Schala. Don't make this any harder   
than it is."  
Magus stepped onto the gate for 12001 BC.   
Gaspar noted that, for the first time, he had heard some distant trace of emotion in   
Magus's voice. 'Perhaps he still has feelings,' Gaspar thought, 'Buried under years of   
pain and sorrow.'  
  
Time: Midday, 12001 BC.   
Place: Somewhere over the ocean.  
  
Magus floated near the surface of the ocean, searching for the dark outline that was the   
blackbird. He had not gone far when, suddenly, he saw the familiar shadow.   
"Now to get down there." Magus hovered above the water.  
"Dark Matter!" A black prism twisted itself into shape, forming a waterproof tunnel that   
would suffice for use. Magus descended into the inky blackness, using a small ball of   
flame to light the way. His feet his ocean floor, and the light revealed several fish that   
were flopping around on the dry rock. The wing of the Blackbird loomed in front of him,   
covered in seaweed and barnacles, but still standing, some memorial to Belthasar's   
wisdom. Magus stepped out of the prism, and felt the cold water soak his armor. He   
raised his hand, and blasted a hole into the blackbird. He stepped through the hole, and   
sealed his entrance with ice. 'Shadow does have its advantages.' Magus smirked. There   
was no air in this compartment, and it took Magus several panicked seconds to find the   
door and blast it open. The water flowed out through the door, and Magus took several   
deep breaths of oxygen before wading through the ankle deep water.   
  
Magus took several minutes to try and remember where the holding cells were. He had   
taken a tour of the Blackbird as a child, but many years had passed. He finally decided   
that they were two levels down from where he was, so now to find a ladder. Magus found   
one by accident, stubbing his toe on the concealed top rung. "Great. Water. Fire 2!" The   
inferno cleared out the water on the lower level, and Magus started down the ladder. The   
fire had cleared out the water on the lower floor, but Magus got a wet head from the   
water flowing from above.  
  
"Intruders, eh? Send out the Thrashers and Bytes."  
  
Magus opened a door, then closed it so no water would get into this part of the Blackbird,   
which was dry. "Thrashers, attack!" Magus barely had time to pull out his Starscythe   
before the Thrashers attacked. Magus took out three with one swing, and froze the other   
four with Ice 2. The two Bytes that were behind the Thrashers fell to a barrage of   
Lightning 2. Magus moved on to the next ladder and final floor.  
  
"Well, he beat my minions. Who is this guy? Never mind, I have The GolemSuit!"  
  
Magus was correct, the cells were on the bottom floor. Magus hurriedly searched the   
cells, but upon reaching the fifth…  
  
"Schala."  
"Who..who are you?" Schala's robes were stained and torn, and she was very weak. Her   
eyes themselves shook as she stared at Magus.   
"Schala, it's me. Janus."  
"Janus? You're my brother?"  
"Yes. Yes, Schala."  
Schala put her hand through the bars, and Magus held it.  
"Oh, Janus, thank heavens. I didn't know you were alive. I thought…you've..changed,   
Janus."  
"I know. I'll explain later. I have to use my Scythe to get you out. I would blast you out,   
but I don't want to risk hurting you."  
"Well, Janus, freeing my prisoner without asking! You naughty boy." A voice behind   
them boomed.  
Magus turned. "Dalton."  
  
Dalton was not, to say, his normal self. He was encased inside the cockpit of a seven-foot   
tall, metal robot, which resembled the GolemBoss. The clawed feet dug into the metal   
floor, and the right arm was converted into a laser cannon.   
"Bring it on, Janus."  
"Dalton, YOU'RE MINE!" Magus launched himself at the GolemSuit, Using his sickle   
to make heavy gashes in the armor. Dalton blasted Magus with the laser, knocking him   
up against the far wall, a cut on his arm. "Ice 2!" Magus froze the GolemSuit in place, but   
it broke through the ice a second later.  
"Crud!"  
"Haha! Aeon Blast!" A huge beam of red light shot out of the laser cannon.   
"Dark Bomb!" Magus threw the black ball of energy.  
The two forces met. There was a blinding flash, a crack, and then silence. A light haze   
hovered over the point of collision, and there were black scorch makes on the ground.  
"You scum! You canceled it out!" Dalton roared.  
"And that's not all I can do." Magus floated inches off the ground. "You're going to   
regret all you've done against my family! DARK MATTER 2!" A black prism   
surrounded Dalton, and began to shrink. The GolemSuit was slowly being crushed by the   
attack. The bronze metal groaned and snapped, and Dalton's cockpit was being squeezed   
like an egg.   
"You'll pay for this, Janus! You haven't seen the last of Dalton!" A transport portal   
opened around Dalton, and he vanished into it. The remains of the GolemSuit were   
compacted into a large bronze prism.  
"He'll be back, though." Magus turned to Schala. "Stand clear."  
SCHWING  
SCHWING  
SCHWING  
The severed sections of door fell to the ground in a clatter. Magus pulled Schala to her   
feet, and the two left the Blackbird in silence.  
  
Time: July 20th, 1001 AD, 2:45 PM  
Place: Lucca's house  
Scene: Lucca's room.  
  
The gate key lay on the desk, under it a note.  
  
Lucca,  
Thank you for the use of your gate key. It helped me find Schala. Come visit   
sometime, although now we're in 12001 BC. Schala is helping with rebuilding the   
planet's future, and I hope soon I will too. Thank you again.   
  
-Magus  
  
  
The End   
  
  
?  
  
  
Well, that's all! Hope you enjoyed!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or are in any way sponsored by the following- Square Soft,   
Nintendo, and Sony. I also do not take credit for anything originally from Chrono   
Trigger, such as Magus/Janus, Schala, Gaspar, Lucca, Crono, or anyone else.   
  
Claimer: Just the GolemSuit and Dark Matter 2.  
  
Also, check out all the online works of Preacher, at www.Fanfiction.net!   



End file.
